Growth in technology and business transactions has given rise to a need for making presentations in all occupational fields. Presentations are regularly conducted in sales, advertising, negotiations, speeches, seminars, educational courses, and several other areas. Due to the extensive amount of presentations made today, it has become important to format the presentation is an attractive template to bring forth the information being presented.
Currently several template options are available to a consumer for making a presentation. The options available are for a user to select a type of pre-designed template for their information or image being presented. Pre-designed templates are of a pre-determined format and pre-determined color. A consumer has the options of selecting one of the pre-etermined templates and using it as the template for the presentation.
A drawback of choosing a predetermined template with pre-determined format and pre-determined color is that the consumer is not able to match the template's appearance to the appearance of the information or the image being presented. Since appearance is the main reason for using a template, a pre-determined template creates a mismatch and does not bring forth the information being presented in its best format. The mismatch in some cases creates a distraction for the viewers instead of enhancing the information.
Another drawback for selecting a pre-determined template with pre-determined format and colors is that the consumer is not able to modify or change the parameters of the pre-determined template to suit the presentation. Thus the consumer has to spend a large amount of time trying to find a pre-determined template that is close to the desired format and color and thus creates a non-user friendly template which lacks in providing ease of use to the consumer.